Grameen Bank
Die Grameen Bank ( der Bevölkerung zu lindern. Der Bank gehören zusätzlich Gesellschaften der Telefon-, Energie- (Grameen Shakti), Textil- und Baubranche und andere Dienstleistungen an. Die Organisation bekam 2006 zusammen mit ihrem Gründer Muhammad Yunus den Friedensnobelpreis für die Förderung wirtschaftlicher und sozialer Entwicklung von unten. Gründung und Idee Die Grameen Bank wurde am 2. Oktober 1983http://www.grameen.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=338&Itemid=170 von dem aus Bangladesch stammenden Wirtschaftswissenschaftler Professor Muhammad Yunus gegründet. Nach einer großen Hungersnot in Bangladesch suchte Yunus seit 1976 nach einer Lösung, um die Situation der Einkommensschwachen in dem Land zu verbessern. Seine Beobachtungen zeigten, dass die armen Menschen für ihren wirtschaftlichen Erfolg nur ein kleines Kapital brauchen, um Materialien oder Rohstoffe für ihr Handwerk zu erwerben. Da sie aber Kredite nur von Geldverleihern mit Wucherzinsen aufnehmen konnten oder von ihren Rohstofflieferanten abhängig waren, erwirtschafteten die ärmsten Menschen kaum einen Gewinn. Die großen Banken waren aufgrund fehlender Sicherheiten nicht bereit, Menschen Kredite zu gewähren. Ein weiterer Grund für normal strukturierte Banken ist das Missverhältnis zwischen hohem Arbeitsaufwand pro Kunde und geringer Höhe der Mikrokredite, die allerdings zu marktüblichen Zinsen vergeben werden. Yunus selbst beschrieb die Situation folgendermaßen: :Ich sah, dass die Leute hart arbeiteten, aber trotzdem blieben sie arm. Warum? Sie sagten mir, es läge daran, dass sie kein Kapital hätten. Um also Materialien zur Herstellung einfacher Möbel zu erstehen oder Zutaten für das Essen, das sie an der Straße kochten und verkauften, mussten sie sich Geld leihen: entweder bei jenen Menschen, die ihnen die Rohstoffe zur Verfügung stellten und sie dann gleich auch für die fertigen Produkte bezahlten, oder beim Geldverleiher, der horrende Zinsen verlangte. So oder so – ihnen selber blieb am Ende eines langen Arbeitstages kaum etwas übrig.''Quelle: Bundesministerium für wirtschaftliche Zusammenarbeit und Entwicklung (Hrsg.): ''Armutsbekämpfung – warum, wozu und vor allem: wie?, Bonn 1995, S. 72 ff. 1976 begann Yunus zunächst damit, eigenes Geld zu verleihen. Seine Erfahrungen waren positiv und bald erhielt er die ausgezahlten Kredite mit Zinsen wieder zurück. Er entwickelte ein System, in dem sich die Kreditnehmer – fast ausschließlich Frauen – aufgrund persönlicher Bindungen zur Rückzahlung verpflichtet fühlten. Und sie wurden Mitglieder – d. h. Miteigentümer – der Bank: Die Grameen Bank gehört ihren Kunden. Deswegen wurden Kredite seiner Grameen-Bank (gram heißt „Dorf“; komplett übersetzt bedeutet der Begriff soviel wie: „Bank auf dem Land“) nur unter der Voraussetzung angeboten, dass sich in den Dörfern kleine Gruppen zusammenschlossen, die von Bankmitarbeitern geschult wurden und füreinander bürgten. Erst wenn die ersten zwei Gruppenmitglieder ihren persönlichen Kredit eine Weile regelmäßig zurückgezahlt hatten, erhielten die nächsten ihrerseits ein Darlehen, so dass eine pünktliche Rückzahlung in aller Interesse war. Über 98 % der Erst-Kredite, oft in einer Höhe von weniger als 50 Dollar, wurden so zurückgezahlt. Außerdem verpflichteten sich die Mitglieder, ein – wenn auch bescheidenes – Sparkonto einzurichten und ständig zu bedienen. Die Grameen Bank setzt für die Vergabe der Kredite zwei Bedingungen: * Der Antragsteller muss erklären, wofür er das geliehene Geld einsetzen will. * Der Erwerb von Radio- oder Fernsehgeräten mit diesem Geld ist untersagt. Soziale Programme Die Grameenbank verleiht Kredite in der Höhe von 100 Taka (ungefähr 1 €), zinsenfrei an Bettler. Neben einer kostenlosen Lebensversicherung, sind die Laufzeiten ungewöhnlich lang. Die Kreditnehmer werden nicht gezwungen das Betteln aufzugeben. Allerdings sind bei diesem Programm die Rückzahlungsraten deutlich geringer (> 50 %).http://www.microcreditsummit.org/papers/Workshops/7_Barua.pdf Die Tochtergesellschaften GrameenTelekom und GrameenPhone ermöglichen in Bangladesh vielen Dörfern eine Telefonverbindung. Durch Kreditvergabe kaufen Frauen ein Telefon, das sie gegen Gebühr an die Dorfgemeinschaft vermieten.http://www.grameenfoundation.org/what_we_do/technology_programs/village_phone Heutige Situation Im Oktober 2007 hatte die Bank nach eigenen Angaben 7,34 Millionen Kreditnehmer, davon 97 % Frauen. Die Gesamtsumme des bisher verliehenen Geldes beläuft sich auf 6,55 Milliarden Dollar. Die Bank unterhält 2.468 Zweigstellen mit 24.703 Mitarbeitern, die über 70 % (80.257) der Dörfer in Bangladesch betreuen. 98,35 % der vergebenen Kredite werden wieder zurückgezahlt. Die Bank befindet sich zu 94 % im Besitz der Kunden, zu 6 % im Besitz des Staateshttp://www.grameen-info.org/bank/GBGlance.htm. Im Lauf der Zeit entwickelte die Bank auch eigene Programme, bei denen Darlehen zu besonderen Bedingungen – z. B. Hausbaudarlehen für Familien – vergeben werden. Das Konzept der Bank wird heute in 60 Entwicklungsländern angewandt. In der über 30-jährigen Geschichte der Bank gab es nur drei Jahre, in denen die Bank rote Zahlen schriebFocus Nachrichtenmagazin, Ausgabe 20/07, Seite 240, „Im menschlichen Zoo“. Würdigungen Gründer Yunus wurde unter anderem 1994 mit dem Welternährungspreis, 1998 der Sydney-Friedenspreis und 2006 mit dem ersten ITU World Information Society Award (ITU) ausgezeichnet. Im selben Jahr wurde der Friedensnobelpreis des Jahres 2006 zu gleichen Teilen der Grameen Bank und ihrem Gründer Yunus für die Förderung wirtschaftlicher und sozialer Entwicklung von unten zuerkannt. Das Projekt wird von Ashoka unterstützt. Kritik Jeffrey Tucker vom liberalen Misesinstitut hält fest, dass die Bank ohne staatliche Finanzierung wirtschaftlich nicht lebensfähig sei. Außerdem griffen die Bankangestellten teilweise kurios ins private Leben der Kreditnehmer ein.http://liberty.li/magazine/?id=3526 Die Bank kann anscheinend traditionelle Rollenbilder nicht gänzlich entschärfen. Es gibt Fälle von Missbrauch des Systems seitens der Ehemänner und die Mitgiftforderungen sind, lokalen Untersuchungen zufolge, trotz Verbot durch Grameen deutlich gestiegen.http://www.bangladesch.org/content.php?id=bangladesch&uid=selbsthilfe Dr. Sudhirendar Sharma berichtet von Gruppen, die Kredite zu höheren Zinsen weiterverleihen und den Gewinn abschöpfen. Er prophezeit dem Projekt negative Langzeitfolgen, da die Lebensumstände nicht deutlich gebessert würden, sondern nur die Kapitalisierung der Armut vorangetrieben werde.http://www.infochangeindia.org/microc_article5.jsp Literatur * Muhammad Yunus: Grameen – Eine Bank für die Armen der Welt. ISBN 3-7857-0948-X. * Jens Schröder, GMB Akash: Die Barfüßer-Bank. Nazma Begums Anleihe auf die Zukunft. GEO 10/2006, S. 94-102, Gruner + Jahr, Hamburg * David Bornstein: The Price of a Dream. Oxford University Press, 2005 * Spiegel, Peter/ Richter, Roger/ Reitz, Hans (Hrsg.): The Power of Dignity - Die Kraft der Würde. The Grameen Family. ISBN 978-3-89901-169-2. J. Kamphausen Verlag, Bielefeld. Weblinks * Die Grameen-Bank – Deutsche Webseite * Grameen-Banking for the poor – Offizielle Webpräsenz (englisch) * *[http://www.leistungsschein.de/archiv/agrarwissenschaften/arbeiten/Pfeil_Anna_von_Grameen_Bank.pdf Anna von Pfeil: Die Grameen Bank in Bangladesh und deren Auswirkung auf das Empowerment von Frauen.] HU Berlin WiSe 01/02 (PDF, www.leistungsschein.de; 436 kB) * Grameen heißt Dorf – In Bangladesch wird eine Idee geboren (Organisation für Eine solidarische Welt, 11. Januar 2005) * Hintergrundinformationen zu Kleinkrediten in Bangladesch * Muhammad Yunus in einem Film über die historische Entwicklung der Grameen Bank (Englisch mit deutschen Untertitel) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Entwicklungshilfeorganisation